Leur histoire
by Angelica R
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Micro-fic sur les personnages de Lilith et Snow White et leur couple.
1. Lilith

Leur histoire.

[Contes des royaumes] : Micro-fic sur les personnages de Lilith et Snow White et leur couple.

Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (Evil Queen)

Lilith.

1\. Angst:

Le cœur de Snow White repose entre ses mains, et si la reine avait voulu une preuve de la mort de la princesse, c'est bien celle-là. Son cœur se gèle encore plus.

2\. AU [Modern années 50] :

La jeune chanteuse aux yeux violets la fascine, et elle brûle face à elle, mais ce que sait Lilith c'est qu'elle n'aura pas le droit de l'approcher.

3\. Crack!Fic:

\- Snow, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien ! J'ai seulement fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire. J'ai récité la formule correctement.

Lilith ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Devant elle se trouvaient les nains, changés en lapins bleus. Jamais elle n'aurait dû choisir d'enseigner la magie à la jeune princesse.

4\. Crossover [Once Upon A Time] (mention du SwanQueen)

La femme qui se trouve face à elle est son double, et dans ses yeux, la reine voit la même chose que dans les siens : un amour non partagé pour une princesse.

(Oh, comme elles se trompent…)  
5\. First Time:

Leur premier véritable baiser, c'est après le réveil de la princesse, quand elles sont toutes conscientes et éveillées. Et celui-là compte réellement.

6\. Fluff:

Le sourire de Snow White est magnifique, et la reine sait qu'en le voyant encore, elle risque de tomber encore plus amoureuse de la princesse.

7\. Humour:

« Attend une seconde, explose Lilith, tu l'as invité à notre _mariage_ ? Lui ? Ce foutu prince ?

Snow hausse les épaules.

\- Je veux lui montrer que je peux être heureuse sans lui. »

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Quand la jeune reine Lilith se sent mal, la princesse est toujours là pour la réconforter. Et puisque la haine n'a pas encore noirci son cœur, elle est touchée par son attention.

9\. Smut :

La nudité de la princesse suffit pour la torturer, mais cette fois-ci, elle sait qu'elle peut faire plus que regarder.

10\. UST :

Les rêves que fait Lilith au sujet de la princesse sont tout sauf chastes. Peu importe, ce sont eux qui l'empêche de perdre la raison.


	2. Snow White

Snow White.

1\. Angst:

La menace de mort pèse sur elle, et pourtant, ça n'importe pas. La haine de sa belle-mère la pourchasse. Son cœur et son esprit sombrent de plus en plus, et elle meurt.

2\. AU [Modern setting] :

Le jour où elle revoit Lilith, Snow White n'a conscience que d'une chose : elle la veut, et elle l'aura. 

3\. Crack!Fic:

« Et si on échangeait les rôles ? Propose Snow, faussement innocente.

\- Hors de question Snow, je ne jouerais pas les princesses endormies, et tu ne seras le prince qui vient me sauver. »

La princesse boude. Et pourtant, elle n'envisageait même pas de lui faire avaler la pomme !

4\. Crossover [Once Upon A Time]

Son premier geste en voyant pour la première fois le Prince Charming de ce monde, c'est de lui mettre une droite. Avant de comprendre que son double est heureuse avec lui. Désolé, réflexe.

5\. First Time:

Ce jour-là, Snow est prête, et Lilith est douce. Et cette fois-ci, quand la reine resserre les lacets du corset, sans violence, pour la première fois, cela ne fait pas mal.

6\. Fluff:

Elles sont faites pour être ensembles. Quand Snow constate à quel point elles sont opposées, elle sait que c'est véritablement le cas.

7\. Humour:

« Je ne peux donc pas le laisser ici ?

\- Je serais d'accord pour cela, mais je doute que ce soit très bien accepté. »

La princesse hocha la tête le prince les regardait avec terreur, suspendu la tête à l'envers, nu.

Snow sourit. La vengeance pouvait avoir un goût délicieux.

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Le jour où Snow réalise que son père est mort, le monde s'écroule. Heureusement, Lilith est là pour la rattraper.

9\. Smut:

La princesse sait parfaitement ce qu'est l'amour. Même le sens qu'elle devrait encore ignorer. Elle peut remercier Lilith de lui avoir appris cela. Et elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête.

10\. UST :

Après que Lilith l'a réveillée, Snow White reconnaît finalement ce qui se trouve dans les yeux de la reine, un désir, quelque chose qu'elle brûle de révéler et de découvrir.


End file.
